modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6362
11 lipca 2012 40px 3 czerwca 2016 40px 6 września 2017 |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6361. « 6362. » 6363. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie Brooke i Taylor wkraczają do biura Ridge'a, gdzie matka Steffy informuje go, że ich córka i Liam zbliżyli się do siebie we Włoszech. "I to w dniu ślubu Hope", dodaje Logan. Zszokowany Forrester zastanawia się, dlaczego Spencer poślubił Hope, skoro nadal był zakochany w Steffy. Brooke skarży się na jego córkę, iż wykorzystała sytuację, podczas gdy Taylor wierzy, że nie było to nic innego jak działanie w stresującej sytuacji. Ridge nie znajduje winy w działaniach córki, ale też nie zgadza się z rozmówczyniami, aby Hope musiała poznać prawdę. Po tym, jak Ridge wychodzi, by udać się na rozmowę z Liamem, Taylor wierzy, ze ona i Brooke mogłyby być przyjaciółkami, gdyby nie walczyły od zawsze o jednego mężczyznę. Logan zgadza się z tym. "Jesteś najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek znałam, ale jedno muszę przyznać: masz serce i jesteś lojalna", stwierdza przed Brooke Taylor. Logan przyznaje, że to wstyd, iż przyjaciele to coś, co przychodzi trudno do zdobycia. Taylor z kolei ma nadzieję, ze Brooke odpuści, kiedy okaże się, że związek Liama i Hope nie przetrwał. thumb|320px|Ridge chce poznać uczucia LiamaW domu na klifie, Steffy w rozmowie z Liamem zastanawia się dokąd udała się "świątobliwa" Brooke z wszystkimi tajemnicami, o których się dowiedziała. Spencer uważa jednak, że ich sekret nie byłby dla Hope aż tak ważną kwestią, gdyby nie ich silny związek. "Musisz wyznać swojej żonie prawdę, zanim zrobi to jej matka", uprzedza byłego męża Steffy. Przyznaje jednak, że tęskni za życiem, które ona i Liam mogli wspólnie wieść. Gdy Liam martwi się o Hope, była żona radzi mu przypomnienie Loganównie o ich wspaniałym ślubie, a wtedy ona zrozumie całą sytuację. Po wyjściu Steffy, w drzwiach domu Liama staje Ridge. "Ty też już wiesz", stwierdza po jego wyrazie twarzy Spencer. Forrester pyta chłopaka, do kogo należy jego serce, na co syn Billa stwierdza, że gdyby nie Hope, mógłby spędzić resztę życia u boku Steffy. Ridge rozumie jego dylemat i uważa, że to oczywiste, iż Liam jest wciąż zakochany w jego córce. W sali pokazowej, Hope jest w trakcie pracy nad jej ślubną linią Hope's Perfect Wedding, którą przygotowuje wraz z pracownicą "FC" o imieniu Grace, a także modelkami, w tym Pearl. Niebawem, do sali przybywają Dayzee i Thomas, dyskutujący o tym, jak wspaniała jest suknia ślubna, którą zaprojektował młody Forrester. Wkrótce wkracza Marcus, pragnący ogłosić całemu światu, że on i Dayzee biorą ślub w rezydencji Forresterów, na który wyznaczono już datę. Podekscytowana Leigh obejmuje ukochanego, podczas gdy Thomas wygląda na zmartwionego. W oparciu o swoje doświadczenie, Hope przyznaje, że ślub do niesamowite przeżycie. Marcus tymczasem bierze Dayzee na stronę, by stwierdzić, jak wiele szczęścia mają, mogąc być razem. Para dzieli się romantycznym pocałunkiem. Niebawem, gdy młoda Logan zostaje sama, do sali przybywa Steffy, aby zobaczyć najnowszą kolekcję Hope, opartą na jej ślubie. Córka Brooke wspomina, że ów dzień był idealny, zaś Steffy zdaje się czuć niekomfortowo, po czym przeprasza przybraną siostrę za ranienie jej w przeszłości. "Jest jednak coś, o czym musisz wiedzieć", uprzedza Loganównę. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Marcus Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Dayzee Leigh Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Ridge Forrester Kategoria:Taylor Hayes Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Grace Kategoria:Pearl